


For This, I am Thankful

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Kid Fic, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Basically, how Jess told Kara and Lena's kids about what Lena said on the first day of senior year.





	For This, I am Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I initially wrote this with the intention of waiting until Thanksgiving to post it, but... I couldn't wait, which is why you're reading this now. As always, please ignore any mistakes and enjoy :)
> 
> Also, just a quick FYI, this work is set at the end of the series. As far as I know, I won't be writing anything that is set beyond this point (unless you want me to). Enjoy :)

Thanksgiving. Turkey Day. Whatever you want to call it, it's all about the same thing: family. It's about seeing family and enjoying their company, and this hadn't changed in the entire time that Kara and Lena had been in each other's lives.

They'd been together since their senior year of high school and had celebrated their twelve year wedding anniversary at the beginning of the year back in March. They'd welcomed the birth of their first daughter - Elizabeth, which they'd shortened to Liz - seven years ago, and then the birth of their second daughter - Alexandra, which they found themselves shortening to Lexie because it would be too confusing to call her Alex - two years after that. They'd managed to make a family with one another and absolutely loved it when they were able to meet up with the rest of their close family and friends.

They'd always drive out to Midvale, where Eliza and Jeremiah still insisted on cooking a meal for their whole little family; and even though the drive had been difficult for the first year after each of their children had been born, Kara and Lena loved it. It gave them a brief reminder of the road trip they'd taken after college, or when they'd left Midvale together.

The Luthor-Danvers family had arrived the day before Thanksgiving; Maggie, Alex and their daughter - Jamie - had arrived not long before that; and Jess, Lucy and Winn were all making to drive out to Midvale together in the early morning of Thanksgiving.

Even though they weren't all related, they were still a family, and as such, they would celebrate major holidays together just like they'd done for more than ten years.

Liz, Lexie and Jamie had all taken quickly to their cool Aunts Lucy and Jess and cool Uncle Winn. So, the three girls sat in the living by the window and waited until they saw their cool Aunts and Uncle walking up toward the house.

Fortunately, traffic had been forgiving, and Lucy, Jess and Winn managed to arrive a little after two o'clock in the afternoon. The three girls squealed in delight and ran to hug their Aunts and Uncle when they came in through the front door.

A short while after Lucy, Jess and Winn had arrived, Jess sat down with the girls in the living room while Lucy and Winn went to help with dinner because Alex cannot cook and Kara kept eating the food, so Eliza had shooed them from the kitchen.

After talking for a while with her nieces and catching up with Alex and Kara, Lena came in and handed Kara a glass of wine. She stood by Kara's side and whispered something in her ear, making Kara laugh. Jess watched this with a smile on her face, happy that two of her friends had come so far since that first day of senior year all those years ago. Her genuine smile then turned to a mischievous smirk when she remembered what Lena had said on their first day of senior year.

"Liz and Lexie?" Jess asked in a kind voice. The two girls look up at their Aunt, "have I told you what your mommy said about your mom when we were in high school?" she looked back over at Lena with a grin to gauge her reaction.

Lena rolled her eyes at her friend, but she'd long since accepted that Jess would tell anyone and everyone what Lena said all those years ago. And truthfully, she didn't mind that she'd tell everyone, Lena loved her and Kara's story - it was unbelievable - so could she be annoyed whenever her friend bought it up?

"No," both girls replied in unison.

"Can you tell us, please?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Lexie agreed with her older sister, "I want to know, please."

"Well," Jess looked back to her nieces and adjusted herself on her chair, "when your mommy and I were eating lunch on the first day, your mom ran by us because your Aunt Lucy took her doughnut." Liz looked horrified at the thought of someone stealing a doughnut - clearly, Kara's love for food had not skipped a generation - and Lexie sat silently with a look of curiosity on her face, eager to find out what happened next.

"What happened after?" Lexie asked.

"Your mommy was watching your mom chase down that doughnut, and then she said something really funny," Jess explained, keeping her nieces in suspense.

"What did she say?" Liz asked, clearly having already forgotten about the stolen doughnut and more curious about what her mommy could have said.

"She said that she was going to marry her."

"Wow, that's so cool," Lexie smiled.

"Mommy?" Liz turned to look at Lena, "How did you know that you were going to marry mom?"

"She didn't, kid," Alex explained while trying to hold back a laugh.

This just appeared to confuse the child further and so she turned back to her Aunt Jess in hopes of getting some clarification. "What does that mean?"

"It means that your mommy, whether she wants to acknowledge it or not, fell in love with your mom the moment she saw her."

Lena had long since stopped trying to deny the implicit meaning behind her words, and as much as she wanted to maintain her tough persona, she knew that those words she'd said all those years, ago held more weight than she initially believed.

"So, it's like love at first sight then?" Liz asked.

"I'd say so," Kara said with a smile as she turned to look at her wife.

"Does that also mean that it's like true love? " Liz further enquired.

"Yeah," Kara again confirmed as she gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek, "A one of a kind true love," she added.

It wasn't long until Eliza announced that it was dinner time, and the twelve of them piled around the dining table - it was a tight fit but they all managed to squeeze in. Kara sat at the end with Lena to her left, followed by Lexie, Jess, Lucy and Winn; then Eliza at the other end, with Jeremiah to her left, followed by Alex, Maggie, Jamie and Liz.

It was by no means a quiet meal - everyone was talking and catching up with one another. Lena watched her family, thankful that even after many years had passed, they were still able to see each other like this.

"You okay?" Kara quietly asked Lena.

"Hmm?" she turned to look at Kara, "Pardon?"

"You okay?" she repeated, "you just looked like you were a million miles away."

"I'm fine," Lena smiled and took Kara's hand on the table, giving it a squeeze, "I was just thinking about how far we've come since that first day of senior year."

"Pretty remarkable, right?"

"I'd say that it's more unbelievable," Lena looked back over the table and squeezed Kara's hand again.

It was unbelievable. From where Lena was at the beginning of senior year, she never thought she'd end up having a life like this. She was thankful that she'd met that goofy girl in her senior year and so incredibly thankful that that same girl had welcomed her into her life with open and kind arms. She never thought she'd become a mother, wife, aunt and so many other things. It was unbelievable, and Lena would gladly do it all over again if it meant she would get to relive all those joyous moments and wind up back at that table with her family.

So yeah, it was pretty unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? If there's anything else you want to see in this little universe, let me know. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
